Drawings
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Toothless was looking at  Hiccup's drawings and their was one particular drawing he likes the most.


Toothless was outside Hiccup's house watching as the dragons and their riders fly in the skies it has been 2 days since Hiccup was unconscious after the Battle with the Red Death (as the tribe calls it) and Toothless was just hoping Hiccup would wake up soon and they could fly together again.

Fact is he was hoping Hiccup would wake up at all.

He has been worried sick about Hiccup since they got back to Berk and the villagers were adjusting to having dragons in the village and not killing them. Toothless stayed with Hiccup the whole time and mainly trusts Astrid the most. She always comes to see if Hiccup's ok everyday and takes care of Toothless. Of course Toothless trusts Stoick a little but not fully though.

Astrid was with the other teens and their dragons helping around the village and Stoick and Gobber were in a meeting with other Vikings discussing about the dragons inhabiting Berk. So Hiccup was alone in the house still unconscious. They had just finished putting Hiccup's leg on.

Toothless felt bored today not knowing what to do. He started wandering around Berk causing little attention from others. He wanders around when he saw a place that was familiar to him.

It was the forge that Hiccup always goes when he was Gobber's apprentice as a blacksmith. He remember's this place from when he and Hiccup snuck into the village because the clip from Hiccup's riding vest got stuck to Toothless's saddle and they had to go their to cut it apart.

Curiously Toothless went into the forge and looked around. Their was a sharpener, a heater, a canon like object, tools, and on a wall were hanging various types of prosthetics hands that looked like weapons. He founded a curtain hanging by a wall curiously he pulled the curtain away and founded a room. He looked around in it. Their was desk, a chair, and scattered on the wall and on the desk were sketches and blueprints of the prosthetic tail and control harness that Hiccup made.

Toothless was amazed at how Hiccup must have worked so hard on making the tail for him. He felt very proud of Hiccup that he putted effort into this. He looked at desk and found Hiccup's sketchbook. He curiously opened the book carefully not to ruin it. He opened to the pages were Hiccup sketched the Night fury. Toothless looked at how the drawing looked like him. He then noticed under the sketchbook was another drawing of him. He pushed the little book away and found many drawings of him. Some were of him flying, some were of him sleeping, some of him in his smiles, and some of he and Hiccup together. Toothless smiled to himself and felt flattered from these drawings that Hiccup made. He looked at every single drawing in detail. They were drawn perfectly as if by a great artist. He then noticed one more drawing farther from the rest. He placed the drawing in front of him to have a better look.

It was a drawing of him smiling toothlessly. Like when he and Hiccup first bonded. Around the dragon was drawn a heart and on the top left hand corner of the paper was written Night fury and on the bottom right hand corner was written Toothless.

Toothless stared at the drawing for what seemed like forever. He smiled and tried to hold back tears. He looked at the other drawings and back at this one. He smiled at this drawing and wished Hiccup was here right with him right now.

He suddenly heard a noise coming from outside. He looked and saw Gobber coming in.

"Oh sorry didn't see yer their." Gobber chuckled.

Toothless just shrugged and turned his attention back to the drawings. Gobber came and stood next to him.

"Aye Hiccup has worked on this for quite some time has he." Toothless shrugged again.

"You know I've been wondering what he's been doing all those weeks. Ever since training he's been either here or in the woods always worki'n on something."

Toothless turned his attention towards him.

"Well I now know why. You know I never expected Hiccup to befriend a dragon. He always says he wants to kill one to prove he can be a Viking but now he proves it by riding one instead ironic eh." Gobber chuckled.

Toothless listened as he went on.

"Well I consider the young lad to be lucky to have a friend like ye. Actually I consider him lucky to have a friend at all. The village always use to tease him. Called him "Hiccup the Useless". He was always very shy and awkward but always kept trying. He was always lonely since his mother died."

Toothless eyes widen.

"Aye a dragon attack came and a dragon was gonna kill him but Val took his place." Gobber sighed. "Since then Hiccup rarely talked to anyone and when he does he only gets insults. So he just mainly works in the forge here creating things that we never thought would work."

Toothless whined. Hiccup always told him about his life as an outcast and when he does he always seemed sad.

"Well that changes now cause when he wakes up we'll show him his importance to us." Gobber stated proudly.

Toothless nodded in agreement. They'll show Hiccup they care and he'll help Hiccup through any troubles they have.


End file.
